Algo
by suea
Summary: ¿Qué paso después de que vencieron a Bill y acabo el verano?, esta historia continua sucesos después del capítulo final de la serie Weirdmageddon parte 3. Ligeramente Pinecest.
1. Capitulo 1

**Flashback**

\- Mabel, acabo de tener el mejor día de mi vida. Los OVNIS son reales, y hay uno debajo del pueblo, y le salve la vida al tío Ford y… Oye, ¿estás bien?

\- Dime que no es cierto, Dipper. Dime que estabas bromeando.

Dipper observa un radio que tiene Mabel que empieza a hacer ruido.

\- ¿El aprendiz de Ford?, ¿En serio?

\- Mira, estuve pensando y… Es una gran oportunidad para mí.

\- ¡Pero es una horrible oportunidad para mí! Tuve el peor día de mi vida. Cuando cumplamos 13, el verano terminara, y tendré que dejar todo atrás. Tú eres la única persona en la que podía confiar, ¿y ahora me abandonaras también?

\- Mira, lo he estado pensando. No me iré para siempre, ¿de acuerdo?: Aun te visitare a casa, y chatearemos en línea… haremos que funcione.

\- No quiero que funcione.

 **Fin Flashback**

Eso es lo que había sucedido ese día, Dipper estaba muy emocionado porque podría cumplir su sueño de ser investigador de fenómenos paranormales y tener su propio show de caza fantasmas, y no solo eso sino que sería guiado por uno de los mejores y más inteligentes investigadores, su tío Stanford Pines. Pero a cambio tendría que ver a su hermana sufrir por su ausencia.

Nunca se habían separado desde que tenía memoria. Mabel y Dipper siempre se habían necesitado uno al otro, cada uno era un gran soporte en de la vida del otro. Desde que estaban en la escuela cuando sus compañeros se burlaban de él, Mabel siempre había estado ahí para levantarle el ánimo. Y Dipper había logrado muchas veces borrar la tristeza de la cara de Mabel. No se podía dudar que eran los mejores hermanos que podrían existir.

\- ¡Dipper!, despierta tonto, parece como si llevaras pensando en todos los problemas de la gente. – Era Mabel la que interrumpía sus pensamientos, al parecer llevaba varias horas sentado viendo afuera de la ventana simplemente pensando.

\- ¡Vamos!, ¡alégrate! y mejor ayúdame a escoger cual ropa llevarme a la cita con Roberto, ¿pantalón verde o rojo? – dijo Mabel.

El verano había terminado, ya estaban en California y había pasado ya algunas semanas. Habían entrado ya por fin a la secundaria, y para la sorpresa de nadie, Mabel había conseguido una cita con un chico de 2°.

\- Emmm, creo que esta mejor el pantalón verde es un poco menos llamativo – contestó Dipper.

\- Excelente, entonces creo que llevare el rojo – dijo Mabel guiñando un ojo a Dipper al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la lengua.

\- Oye, ¿solo querías mi opinión para desecharla? – replico Dipper algo indignado por la broma de su hermana.

\- ¡Así es! – le contesto Mabel mientras sonreía y salía de la habitación.

\- Esa era Mabel una joven que era el vivo retrato de la felicidad.

Si bien era cierto que Dipper le había dicho a Mabel que iría con ella y que no la abandonaría cuando estaban en aquella trampa ingeniosa de Bill que los tenia atrapados en un mundo de fantasía, había tomado la decisión demasiado pronto porque los hechos lo requerían así. No podía permitir que su hermana quedara atrapada para siempre, y que el mundo pereciera en las manos de Bill. El todavía deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser cumplir ese sueño. No podía tomar una decisión.


	2. Capitulo 2

Mabel extrañaba mucho su vida en Gravity Falls, ella todavía no podía creer todas las aventuras que había disfrutado. Cada momento, cada risa, cada problema que resolvió junto con su hermano, su tío y todas las personas con las que formo un gran lazo.

Comenzó a sentir algo de culpa debido a que recordaba que por poco ayudo a provocar la victoria de Bill, se había encerrado en una melancolía tremenda cuando Dipper le dijo que se quedaría en Gravity Falls y que la abandonaría. Es cierto que en ese momento, y todavía aun, no le parecía la idea, pero su comportamiento por poco destruye el mundo. Dipper la necesitaba para hacer frente a Bill, y no existía forma de que ella pudiera dejar a su hermano solo en ese problema y en cualquier otro, pasara lo que pasara.

Pero todo se solucionó al final, la despedida de sus amigos fue triste, y por poco toma la impulsiva decisión de encoger y llevarse a su tío y a varios amigos, afortunadamente no lo hizo, tal vez de alguna manera Mabel en ese gran verano había madurado un poco.

Quedo muy contenta porque su hermano le dijo que se quedaría con ella, que no iría con el tío Ford. Si tenía a su hermano favorito lo demás era secundario. Y aún más contenta porque recupero la alegría de tener 13 y entrar a la secundaria, ya no tenía tanto miedo a crecer, todo ese miedo se había por fin vuelto a trasformar en una gran oportunidad para ella. Nuevas personas que podría conocer, nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras y nuevos problemas, disfrutaría de cada una de esas cosas con gran entusiasmo, para ella eso era la vida, una enorme oportunidad de aventuras.

Era el primer día de clases. Se puso su mejor ropa, junto con su característico suéter. Entro a la escuela y de verdad era muy bonita, vio colores muy vividos, no parecía una escuela aburrida como muchas de las que veía en televisión. Recorrió varios pasillos de la escuela explorando cada centímetro de aquella.

Observo a todos los chicos y chicas que pasaban a su alrededor, se podía ver fácilmente cuales eran de primer grado, era su cara de gran asombro que los diferenciaba del resto, Mabel se preguntó si ella tenía la misma cara.

De repente observo a un chico que al parecer también era de primero, caminaba en dirección contraria a ella, lo miro discretamente. Este tenía una mirada distinta a todos los demás estudiantes que había visto hasta ese momento, si bien también tenía una cara de asombro, Mabel notaba cierta serenidad que le pareció al que tenía en ratos Dipper. Siguió caminando, y mirándolo discretamente, lo miro tanto que no se dio cuenta hacia donde caminaba por lo que choco con su hermano.

– Tierra a Mabel, ¿dónde estabas?, te estado buscando desde la mañana, faltaste a nuestra primera clase. Pero vamos ya tenemos que entrar a la segunda – Sermoneo Dipper.

– ¿Ah?, Hola Dipper – Sonrió Mabel – Discúlpame pero tenía que conocer toda la escuela, la verdad es muy fantástica.

– Si Mabel, ya me di cuenta que estas disfrutando la vista – dijo pícaramente Dipper – Mira ya suponía que te quedarías paseando por la escuela, pero recuerda Mabel esto es la secundaria y no será fácil como antes, tenemos que estudiar mas.

– Por supuesto, y lo hare pero no sin antes divertirme – decía sonriente Mabel – Pero por el momento tienes razón ya es hora de ir a clase.

Entro al salón de clases junto con su hermano, al parecer la maestra ya había comenzado a dar la clase y Dipper había ido a buscarla. Tomo asiento pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo, el chico misterioso que vio en el pasillo estaba sentado a un lado. Esto era el destino que de seguro decía que el seria suyo.

La clase continuo, era de matemáticas, Mabel no era muy buena en matemáticas pero tampoco muy mala, ella continúo poniendo atención a la profesora, pero de repente escucho que alguien le hablaba.

– Pssss, ¡Hey! ¡Hola! , ¿no se te hace aburridísima la clase? – era el chavo misterioso. No podía dudarlo, fue el primer chico que le absorbió enormemente la atención, lo había encontrado en su misma clase y ahora pasarían tiempo con el platicando, esto de seguro era el destino.

– ¡Ah! Si aburridísima – dijo Mabel.

– Me llamo Roberto.

– Yo soy Mabel.

– No te había visto, eres de primero ¿verdad? - dijo Roberto.

– Si, claro, espera, ¿tú no lo eres? – dijo Mabel.

– No.

– ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?, esta clase solo es de primero.

– A reprobé la materia, así que la estoy volviendo a cursar.

– "Entonces era eso, eso en su mirada, parece que él es un chico malo, eso me gusta" – pensó Mabel.

– Oye eres un chico malo, ¿verdad?, deberíamos salir alguna vez – dijo Mabel muy entusiasmada.

– Órale tu sí que eres muy aventada, claro sería divertido pasar tiempo juntos, es mas ¿qué te parece si nos escapamos ahorita? – propuso Roberto.

– Eso sí que sería una gran travesura por supuesto que lo hare.

– Entonces pon atención.

Roberto saco discretamente un celular de su mochila, luego marco un número y espero. En ese momento el celular de la maestra sonó por lo que salió del salón para contestar el teléfono. Mabel observo como al contestar el teléfono Roberto susurraba palabras comunicándose con la maestra. Después de un rato Roberto colgó el teléfono y la maestra entro muy apresurada y con una evidente preocupación en el rostro.

Lo siento muchachos, pero voy a tener que ocuparme unos minutos necesito revisar algo, por favor sigan estudiando y resuelvan los problemas 1.12, 1.13 y 1.15, vuelvo en seguida –dijo la maestra con un tono de preocupación en su voz enseguida de que salía apresurada del salón.

– ¿¡Que hiciste!? – Mabel si que estaba sorprendida, de verdad ese chico tenía límites más amplios de los que Mabel pensó en un principio.

– Descuida, solo le he dicho que había un incendio en su casa – dijo Roberto muy relajado.

– ¡Vaya!, pero es mentira ¿verdad? – Mabel se preocupó un poco más.

– Si claro, jaja, solo se lo dije para que pudiéramos salir de aquí, vamos no hay tiempo que perder – contesto Roberto.

– Si vamos – dijo Mabel.

Los dos chicos se pararon de sus asientos dirigiéndose a la salida. Dipper estaba muy concentrado resolviendo los problemas de matemáticas que había dejado la maestra y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su hermana.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Mabel estaba eufórica aunque lo disimulaba de la mejor manera que una chica hiperactiva como ella podía hacerlo. Pasaron un rato agradable, entre risas y risas, bromeando y conociéndose. Cuando llego el momento de despedirse Roberto se acercó lentamente a Mabel.

– Deberíamos de repetir esto, eres muy divertida – decía Roberto, mientras se acercaba lenta y acaso disimuladamente a Mabel.

– ¡¿Ah?!, si claro – pero Mabel si apenas lo escucho, percibió enseguida las intenciones de Roberto y su mente estaba a mil por hora – "¡Quiere besarme!, ¿qué hago?, él es increíblemente guapo, y estoy segura que todos los acontecimientos de hoy eran parte del destino. Sería mi segundo beso, ¿no es demasiado rápido? El tan deseado romance que quería en el verano está ocurriendo ahorita, ¡que emoción! Él es lindísimo, lo haré" – todo eso transcurrió en la mente de Mabel en apenas segundos.

Se besaron. Un pequeño beso que se transformó sin que Mabel se diera cuenta en algo más, Mabel sintió como Roberto abría su boca y sacaba su lengua, ella no hizo nada más que entregarse a lo que decía su instinto, y disfruto de un beso, un beso distinto a su primer beso que fue algo más bien tierno, este beso tenía ya tintes de pasión. Mabel sintió un estremecimiento y un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo.


	3. Capitulo 3

Y así fue como Mabel consiguió una cita con Roberto.

Mabel llego más tarde a su casa, a la hora que se suponía que tenía que haber llegado si hubiera pasado toda la mañana en la escuela, de esa forma sus padres no se podrían dar cuenta de nada. Solo faltaba sortear Dipper, esperaba que él lo regañara, que le preguntara donde había estado y que la volviera a regañar cuando le respondiera, tal vez si le prometiera que no volvería a hacerlo y lo acompañara a la exposición de ufología que se realizaría el fin de semana podría amortiguar el golpe.

Entro a su casa.

\- ¿Hola?, ¿Dipper?, ¿mama?, ¿papa?, soy Mabel ya llegue

No contesto nadie. Fue a la cocina por algo de tomar y vio una nota pegada al refrigerador.

Dipper Mabel, salimos a comprar despensa, no tardamos. Si tienen hambre hay sopa en el refrigerador.

Atte. Mama y papa.

Bueno eso explicaba donde se encontraban sus papas, pero ¿y Dipper?

\- Hola Mabel – era una voz detrás de Mabel.

Mabel se sorprendió y se giró.

\- Hola Dipper – dijo Mabel con un tono de voz avergonzada.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste Mabel?, cuando la maestra llego ya no estabas y no te pude encontrar en todo el transcurso del día – Dipper fruncía el ceño.

\- Lo siento Dipper, todo paso tan rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba fuera de la escuela patinando con un compañero. Se llama Roberto me invito a salir y…

\- ¿Acaso estas demente?, ¡escaparte de la escuela! ¡Y con un total desconocido!, ¡Pudiste haberte herido!

\- Si lo sé, es solo que ese chico, es increíble.

\- No Mabel, es una tontería.

\- De verdad lo siento Dip, por favor no le digas nada a mama y a papa. – los ojos de Mabel se mostraron tiernos como perro, trataba de ablandar el corazón de su hermano. Dipper suspiro.

\- No Mabel, tienes que aprender a responder a tus actos, ya no eres una chiquilla.

-No lo volveré a hacer Dipper, te lo prometo. Mira para compensarte que tal si vamos a la exposición de ufología que tanto deseabas desde hace tiempo. Yo invito – La sonrisa y los ojos de Mabel mostraron una profunda sinceridad, mostraba arrepentimiento.

\- No Mabel, no lograras convencerme con nada.

Mabel siguió tratando de convencer a su molesto hermano. Pero Dipper no cedía, le interesaba la seguridad de su hermana y ella tendría que aprender a no meterse en problemas.

Sin embargo después de muchos pucheros y dobles y triples juramentos, Mabel logro convencer a su hermano.

\- ¡Ay! Mabel – dijo Dipper, quedándose un poco pensativo – está bien. Pero tendrás que presentarme con ese tal Roberto. No dejare que andes en malas compañías.

Transcurrió una semana. La escuela empezaba a dejarle tarea a los dos gemelos. Dipper conoció mas a Roberto y se convenció un poco de que no era tan mal chico aunque preferiría que no se juntara tanto con su hermana. Trataba siempre que lo veía cerca de ella apartarlo diciéndole a Mabel que requiera su ayuda.

Mabel por otro lado había quedado en salir a ver una película con Roberto el domingo. La emoción inicial al conocer a Roberto había pasado y ahora ella esperaba encontrar algo más en ese chico.

Por otro lado veía a Dipper muy disperso y con una cara que mostraba una increíble preocupación, como si tuviera que resolver un problema muy importante. Sin embargo cuando le preguntaba si todo estaba bien Dipper le regresaba una sonrisa diciéndole que todo estaba bien. El día de su cita lo encontró especialmente ensimismado, llevaba ya horas sentado viendo a través de la ventana. Trato de animarlo con algunas bromas y al parecer funciono porque Dipper sonrió mucho rato.

Roberto toco la puerta. Mabel se dirigió rápidamente a abrirla, esperaba con ansias el poder pasar su cita con él.

\- ¿Qué tal Mabel? ¿Lista para una gran cita?

\- Hola Roberto, por favor pasa, espérame tantito solo necesito terminar de peinar mi cabello

Roberto pasó y se sentó en la sala.

\- Claro, todo lo que tú quieras.

Mabel tardo unos cuantos minutos para poder arreglarse, después se despidió de sus padres y de Dipper.

Mabel y Roberto fueron al cine, escogieron una película romántica.

-Dos boletos por favor – dijo Roberto a la vendedora

\- si claro, son $20.

Mabel suponía que Roberto era un caballero y que se ofrecería a pagar los boletos o al menos se dividirían a la mitad, sin embargo el solo se volteó a observarla cuando la vendedora pedía el dinero.

\- Mabel ¿podrías pagar? No traje suficiente dinero.

\- ¿Cómo?, entonces como esperabas venir al cine.

\- Lo sé, es solo que tuve un pequeño problema en mi casa. Por favor, te lo compensare después.

\- Esta bien.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala y se acomodaron en sus respectivos. La película comenzó, trataba sobre un típico romance que comienza entre dos amigos de hace mucho tiempo y después de muchos fracasos amorosos se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro. De repente Roberto estiro los brazos levantándolos y bostezando, cuando los dejo caer rodeo a Mabel con un abrazo.

Pasaron algunos minutos más de película. Roberto dejo de abrazar a Mabel y sutilmente le puso la mano encima de su pierna. Mabel no le gusto eso pero decidió no hacer nada.

Pasaron algunos minutos más.

\- Sabes Mabel, hay algo que tengo que decirte si queremos continuar conociéndonos.

\- Emmmm claro, puedes decírmelo lo que quieras– esas palabras despertaron en Mabel una pequeña preocupación. La última vez que un chico le dijo eso, resulto ser un montón de gnomos apilados que querían casarse con ella para no dejarla escapar jamás. Roberto miro a los ojos de Mabel y suspiro.

\- No soy humano, de hecho ni siquiera soy de este planeta, soy un extraterrestre de un planeta muy lejano que fue enviado a este planeta para estudiar la forma de reproducción de los terrícolas.

Los ojos de Mabel se abrieron como platos y su boca quedo abierta varios segundos, no decía nada.

\- ¡Es broma Mabel!, vamos ¿un alienígena?, eso es ridículo – Roberto empezó a reír. Mabel también reía pero en realidad solo lo hizo con condescendencia, no disfruto la broma. Ella ya había visto demasiadas cosas raras y cualquier cosa se le hacía posible.

Acabo la película y salieron del cine, la puerta estaba cerrada.

\- "Bueno a fallado un poco, pero esta es su oportunidad de redimirse"

\- Mira Mabel la puerta está cerrada.

\- Ah, si – dijo Mabel esperando que el abriera la puerta.

\- Por favor – dijo Roberto. Mabel espero a que Roberto abriera la puerta pero los segundos pasaban y eso no ocurría.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿no abrirás la puerta?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Abrirla yo?, pero si tu…

\- Por favor Mabel.

Mabel totalmente enojada le abrió la puerta.

Roberto convenció a Mabel de caminar por el parque. Ella acepto con la esperanza de que aquella cita no fuera tan mala como había sido hasta el momento. Caminaron a través de árboles en un lugar muy pacifico, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y soplaba un viento refrescante. Los pájaros cantaban y se escuchaba a lo lejos un rio que provocaba en conjunto un ambiente relajante y romántico.

-"Tal vez él no sea tan malo, quizás solo estaba nervioso, o quizás solo tenga una cuantas malas costumbre que después podría cambiar. Después de todo nadie es perfecto, ¿no? "– pensaba Mabel.

De repente Roberto se detuvo y sin que ella lo previera se le acerco a sus labios tan rápido como un rayo y fundió sus labios en un beso.

Mabel no sabía que pensar. La cita había sido muy mala para que ella pudiera disfrutar un beso. Roberto tomo a Mabel de la cintura y después empezó a subir ligeramente la mano derecha hacia el pecho de Mabel y la izquierda la empezó a bajar cada vez más cerca del área intima de Mabel. Ella al ver lo que tramaba, lo empujo.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Mabel exploto, ella ya había aguantado suficiente. Desde que comenzó la cita él no había sido más que un grosero, impertinente y majadero.

\- Vamos no digas que no quieres.

Mabel le planto la mano en todo el rostro de aquel pelmazo.

\- No te pongas así Mabel, solo pensé que…

\- ¡Solo pensaste en ti! eso es lo que has hecho en toda la tarde. ¿Sabes qué? ya me arte, me voy.

Mabel se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar furiosa no quería saber nada de ese chico. Había sido la peor cita de su vida.

\- Oye tú no puedes hacer eso, ¿sabes quién soy?

Escucho Mabel a lo lejos pero no respondió, solo se alejó totalmente furiosa y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo.**

 **Sígueme o deja un comentario si quieres seguir leyendo acerca de esta historia.**

 **Un abrazo y nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Capitulo 4

Después de que Mabel se fue a su cita Dipper recibió un correo electrónico. Era su tío Ford. Enviaba saludos a toda la familia de parte de él y su hermano Stanley. Ellos dos habían ido a investigar algunas zonas misteriosas que presentaban fenómenos extraños como los de Gravity Fall. La carta explicaba los hallazgos resientes que habían descubierto. Al parecer estaban en un viejo asentamiento de una antigua civilización, lo interesante era que su escritura tenía símbolos similares a los que existían en algunas cuevas de Gravity Falls. Ford tradujo una pequeña parte de la escritura y su sorpresa fue grande cuando leyó que contaba acerca de Bill, él bebe del tiempo y el Raro Armagedón. Faltaba mucho por traducir pero los primeros indicios resultaban asombrosos. Su tío le pedía ayuda para la búsqueda de pistas y la traducción del texto. Dipper no podía esperar por saber más de todo eso ya que aunque habían resuelto muchos misterios de Gravity Falls nunca supieron que era en realidad Bill y exactamente de donde provenía.

Miro su reloj, no noto todas las horas que pasó desde que se fue Mabel hasta ese momento. Mabel entro a la habitación se veía molesta.

\- ¿Cómo te fue Mabel?

\- Terriblemente mal, detesto a ese tipo.

Aunque lo menos que Dipper quería, era ver a su hermana en ese estado se alegraba al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Bueno Mabel así es la vida, tal vez todavía estamos pequeños para tener una relación tan formal.

\- No es eso Dipper, Roberto es un verdadero idiota, un cretino y un aprovechado.

\- ¿Pues qué paso Mabel?

\- ¡De todo! Me hizo pagar la cuenta, le gusta hacer bromas pesadas que no van ni al caso. Es un machista y quiso sobrepasarse conmigo.

Dipper ponía atención a su hermana pero las últimas palabras captaron su atención especialmente.

\- ¿Cómo que quiso sobrepasarse contigo?

\- Trato de tocarme, abusar de mí.

Dipper apretó los puños, se sintió molesto. Nadie trataría a su hermana de esa manera, no podía permitirlo.

\- ¿y qué hiciste?

\- Lo aleje y le di una cachetada, después me fui.

\- El tendrá que vérselas conmigo también.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Dipper?

\- Darle su merecido – Dipper lo dijo con una seriedad tan grande que fue suficiente para que Mabel olvidara momentáneamente su enojo. La idea le gustaba pero no estaba convencida que Dipper pudiera hacerle frente a Roberto, a simple vista se mostraba la diferencia de fuerza.

\- Espera Dipper, el ya recibió su merecido y ya no volveré a tratar con él.

Dipper no le contesto a Mabel, solo se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta de la salida de su casa. Su hermana lo tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera pero no pudo hacer nada.

Dipper sabía dónde vivía Roberto y donde pasaba normalmente el tiempo y se dirigió hacia allá. Camino varias cuadras con su hermana siguiéndolo de cerca y tratándolo de convencer de que regresara. Llego a la calle pretendida. Roberto estaba sentado en la acera fumando.

\- ¡Oye Roberto! ¿Qué pretendes al tratar tan mal a mi hermana? ¿Acaso crees que te ibas a salir con la tuya? – Dipper tomo un palo y lo blandió.

\- Mira quien es, Diptarado. Mira lo que pasa entre tu hermana y yo no te concierne.

\- ¡Entre tú y yo ya no hay nada! – grito Mabel.

\- A ¿con que eso piensas?, ¡pues yo no necesito a una puta como tú!

\- ¡CALLATE! – Dipper lanzo hacia Roberto el palo que tenía directo a su cabeza. Pero él lo detuvo con una mano.

\- Ahora veras, ¡Putito! – amenazo Roberto.

Enseguida agarro con fuerza el palo con la mano derecha quitándoselo a Dipper y dándole un gancho al hígado con la mano izquierda. Dipper escupió, pero vio la cabeza desprotegida de su oponente y le dio un rodillazo. Eso fue suficiente para aturdir a Roberto lo que le permitió darle varios puñetazos en el estómago y en la cara. Roberto se protegió y respondió con una patada la cual fue muy mal dada ya que solo le roso a Dipper, el respondió con un puñetazo. Roberto tomo su brazo, saco una manopla de metal y le dio un puñetazo directo a la parte más frágil del brazo de Dipper. Se escuchó un crujido. Dipper solo sintió un gran dolor, él no se rendiría tan fácil, retiro su brazo y le dio una patada a su oponente.

Siguieron Peleando y Mabel no podía aguantar ver aquello, tomo una roca pesada del suelo y mientras estaba distraído le dio un golpe directo a la cabeza de Roberto el cual cayo desmayado. Dipper estaba exhausto, se volteó a su hermana que mostro una mirada molesta.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! mira cómo te dejaron – dijo Mabel.

\- Estoy bien Mabel.

\- No lo estas, ¡tienes el brazo roto!

\- No podía permitir que alguien te insultara – Dipper débilmente se dejó caer y cerró los ojos.

En el hospital le dijeron a Dipper que sufrió una dislocación en el codo, después de algunas semanas se recuperó. Mabel se debatía entre estar molesta o sentir ternura al ver como Dipper había sido capaz de aquello. Después de una larga discusión Dipper le prometió a Mabel no volver a ser tan imprudente, ella agradeció eso y su gran cariño.

Algunos días después Dipper se encontraba caminando en un bosque. Pensaba en el último correo de su tío.

"El Dios tiempo es okocvbo del tiempo. En su momento lo conocimos y nos dio instrucciones para nuestra vida, para sobrevivir a la naturaleza. Nos dio el signlñkado del trascurso de los días."

"El tiempo no puph terminarse, ya que el mismo final del tiempo implica que en algún momento del tiempo eso suceda, y si ocurre en un momento, significa que el tiempo continua."

Eso es lo que decía la parte traducida de su tío, faltaban algunas palabras pero ya era entendible. Ford se encontraba extasiado. Para el, él bebe del tiempo no era más que un ser del futuro que administraba el tiempo, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. La civilización de donde encontraron los textos no se declaraba humana, sino extraterrestre. Hablaba de cómo habían llegado a la tierra para sobrevivir de una gran devastación.

\- ¿Cómo es que el tiempo no puede terminar? – grito Dipper, estaba frustrado no comprendía nada.

\- Es muy sencillo mira, si imaginas el tiempo como algo que cubre todo el universo una analogía es en la que el tiempo es agua y el mar es todo el universo, ¿en qué punto del mar deja de estar húmedo? En ninguno ya que están íntimamente conectados - Dipper solo volteo a ver la voz que le hablaba y se horrorizo al ver un ser triangular con un solo ojo.

* * *

 **Un saludo a todos los que leen.**

 **Cualquier critica con respeto es bienvenida.**

 **Un abrazo y nos vemos pronto.**


	5. Capitulo 5

\- ¡Bill! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te ayudo, como ya pudiste observar.

\- Eso es ridículo, nosotros te destruimos.

\- Ah, ¿eso pareció verdad? En realidad como el mismo tiempo yo no puedo ser destruido.

\- No te dejare hacer nada malo. Le avisare a mi tío Ford enseguida y él te detendrá como siempre lo hemos hecho – Dipper se giró con la intensión de salir corriendo, pero Bill se interpuso a él. De repente un monto de cuerdas rodearon a Dipper, impidiendo que se moviera

\- Eso no es necesario, yo solo vine a advertirte.

\- Eres tonto si crees que creeré de nuevo en cualquier cosa que digas, ¡no lo hare!

\- Oh pero si no tendrás que hacerlo, el tiempo te demostrara lo que digo. Solo tienes que ver lo que te depara el futuro y tu sabrás que hacer, yo no te diré nada

En medio de la nada se abrió una especie de portal donde Dipper pudo ver cada etapa de su vida. Se vio a el mismo en 1 año, Mabel tenía un nuevo novio. Este era distinto, trataba muy bien a su hermana y ella era muy feliz como nunca lo había sido. Pero Dipper no lo disfrutaba, su hermana cada vez se alejaba más de él. Ya nada era como antes.

Después se mostraba su vida 5 años más tarde. Dipper estaba solo, no había podido entrar a la universidad, su hermana ya no estaba con él. Veía a un Dipper destrozado, comía y dormía mal. Su apariencia ya no era lo de antes. Ya no tenía sueños, había fracasado en todo lo que se había propuesto. Todo desde que su hermana lo había abandonado.

Tres años más tarde Dipper consumía drogas. Trataba de sobrevivir cada día. Robaba y estafaba, vivía solo y no había visto a ningún familiar o amigos en mucho tiempo.

Un año después el ya no estaba.

No solo vio ese destino sino que vio todos los destinos que podría tener en su vida y en todos resultaba lo mismo, sin importa lo que hiciera. Vio la causa de tan terrible destino, y era Mabel, siempre era Mabel. Ella lo abandonaría y desde de ese momento su vida empezaría a ir en picada. Bill le enseño todos los futuros en el que Mabel lo abandonaría y sucedía siempre, no importaba lo que el hiciera, Mabel lo terminaría por abandonar.

\- ¿Por qué me enseñaste esto?

\- Ya te lo dije, solo quiero ayudar.

De repente el bosque se volvió de colores obscuros. Todos los objetos se empezaron a estirar. Dipper percibió olores y sabores que jamás había sentido. Y escucho la risa de Bill, una risa desgarradora que no olvidaría ni en todos sus días. Y despertó.

Estaba en su cuarto, al parecer se había quedado dormido en algún momento mientras pensaba. Sin embargo seguía preocupado, ¿Cómo podía saber si aquel sueño solo era una pesadilla normal o era realmente Bill dentro de sus sueños?, es decir la única manera de que Bill se comunique con este mundo es a través de los sueños, ¿no?

Sin embargo algo que noto y que no había notado hasta ese momento es que a él también le asustaba que Mabel lo abandonara.

Vio a su hermana dormida en la otra cama. Se levantó y se dirigió a verla. Dipper volvió a recordar todos esos momentos de cariño que había tenido con ella y como él también la había necesitado. Después de todo él tendría que cuidarla siempre de los chicos que la trataran mal y ella tendría que cuidarlo cuando él no pudiera hacerlo. Estaba por fin decidido a no abandonar jamás a Mabel, se dedicaría desde su casa a descifrar todos los misterios que quisiera tal como le había estado haciendo hasta ese momento a través de los e-mails de su tío.

\- "Mabel, eres demasiado importante en mi vida"

La vio acurrucada entre las sabanas. La luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana iluminaba su rostro. Vio su cabello que caía suavemente como una hermosa cascada. Vio sus mejillas rosadas que mostraban una ternura de niña y una delicadeza de mujer. Vio sus labios que eran carnosos acaso invitando a la lujuria.

\- "¿Que pasa Dipper? Estas hablando de tu hermana. Ahora resulta que te gusta tu hermana. No por supuesto que no, yo solo quiero protegerla. Jamás la abandonaria".

\- "pero que pasaría si solo intento".

Dipper se acercó más a Mabel, toco sus mejillas, ella se movió provocando que sus cobijas bajaran. No tenía puesto más que una piyama ligera. El cuerpo de Mabel definitivamente había crecido. Ya no tenía el cuerpo de niña de las vacaciones de verano. Se mostraba ya unos pechos que empezaban a crecer y se antojaban apetecibles. Sus curvas eran bien definidas y daban a entender a una mujer recién formada.

Mabel se volteó boca abajo y dejo verse de atrás. Dipper disfruto como el trasero de su hermana se erigían como un templo, un templo de placer. Dipper acerco sus manos y toco la espalda de su hermana, estaba tibia. Dipper no resistió más y se acostó a un lado de Mabel provocando que el ruido despertara a su hermana.

\- Dipp ¿Qué haces? – dijo una somnolienta Mabel.

\- Mabel te deseo tanto – Su hermana sonrió.

\- Ven conmigo – dijo Mabel.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron tiernamente. Mabel sintió el abdomen de su hermano lo empezó a masajear. Cada vez se acercaban más el uno al otro. Dipper toco ligeramente sus pechos, los trato como si fueran la mejor cosa que existiera o pudiera existir, Mabel dio un pequeño gemido. Los toco como si fueran una rosa, delicada y hermosa. Volteo a su rostro y vio la sonrisa de Mabel y sus ojos somnolientos

\- Dipper. Yo te amo.

Mabel quería sentir el cuerpo de su hermano lo más cerca de ella posible, abrió sus piernas y con ellas lo abrazo. Sus manos se dirigieron a su rostro. Sus ojos se miraban profundamente, sentían una gran paz. Algo que nunca habían sentido en su vida. Después Mabel se dio cuenta que un bulto se pegaba a su cuerpo, cerca de su intimidad.

\- ¡Te dije que te deseaba! – se excusó Dipper.

Mabel solo sonrió y acerco lentamente sus labios a los de su hermano, cada vez más cerca, sus ojos viendo a través de su alma.

Después Mabel se despertó.

Mabel volteo a ver hacia la cama de su hermano este yacía dormido profundamente.

 **FIN**


End file.
